


Warm Fuzzies

by Cacaphonia, Exactlywhat, Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1), kkcliffy, Skywinder



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Letters, M/M, Sarcastic Prowl, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacaphonia/pseuds/Cacaphonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkcliffy/pseuds/kkcliffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Notice: It has been brought to my attention that a growing number of you have become increasingly negative toward our fellow teammates, greatly reducing our cohesion as a team. This cannot stand."</p><p> </p><p>Marked as complete for now.  Not enough prompts to post a new chapter.</p><p>Cross-posted to Fanfiction.net (1-6 under ExactlyWhat as Warm Fuzzies; 7-11 under Starfire201 as Warm Fuzzies 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_Notice:_ **

It has been brought to my attention that a growing number of you have become increasingly negative toward our fellow team mates, greatly reducing our cohesion as a team. This cannot stand. 

I have searched for, and implicated, many methods of rectifying this problem. Group training exercises have not worked; you simply grumble, do what is asked, then go on as if nothing has changed. Assigning duty shifts between feuding mechs has not produced positive results either. If anything, that has worsened it. 

There have been many other attempts, all of which you have ignored, forgotten, or simply disregarded. Therefore, I have resorted to something Jazz termed a “last ditch effort.”

I have searched the human Internet for team-building exercises and friendship-strengthening activities. I have tried many of these as well, as you may know, but the time has come to pull in one more effort. 

As you have resisted every effort, I am resorting to a human elementary school method. Spike once informed me of a tradition he practiced in elementary school called “Warm Fuzzies.” Students would anonymously write compliments for their fellow students. 

Every other method has failed. I dearly hope that this, as juvenile as it is, will allow you to see my point; it is okay to dislike your team-mates. What is not acceptable is for you to torment, beat, prank incessantly, physically harm, mentally harm, psychologically harm, or harm them in any way. 

This has gone on for long enough. We are a team, and though we may have disputes, and may have small rivalries, we must be able to work together. 

Mechs have been ending up in Med Bay because their team mates either failed to pay attention in a dire time of need, or physically attacked and injured them. This will end. 

_Posted by Prowl, Autobot Second in Command and Chief Tactical Officer, at 143:03:5:2:12:949752 (04-19-2013, 1344, Local Time)_

_Approved by Optimus Prime, Autobot Commanding Officer and Prime, at 156:03:5:2:12:949752 (4-19-2013, 1358, Local Time)_

__**Attachment: Warm Fuzzies Directions** _ _

_Turn in one Warm Fuzzy to me (Prowl) once an orn with your regular report._

_You may write them to whoever you wish, though I (Prowl) will keep a record of who has received Fuzzies from who. You may not provide repeats of any recipient until you have given a Warm Fuzzy to every member of the crew._

_Fuzzies will be formatted as such: Name of recipient, content (Warm Fuzzy; must be more than just a few sentences), and name of sender._

_I will remove the name of the sender before posting them publicly on the Message Board in the Rec Room, in addition to sending them to the recipient's personal mail._


	2. First Set

Thank you to kkcliffy, Wildwhisker, and Yoru Hana 1 for helping with the Warm Fuzzies! 

Also! To anyone who might be interested in writing one or more of these, please PM or comment and I'll explain what to do and give you the link to the spreadsheet I have up for claiming characters. The more people who do this, the better it'll be! Trust me! There are a _ton_ of characters, and they all need letters! 

One more thing, before we get to the story! I have them posted now like Prowl would have posted them on the Message Board. Which leaves an opportunity for you, the reader, to guess who each is from! I'll put the senders in the Author's note of the next chapter, but... Well, we thought it might be fun to guess. :D

Now, on with the story!

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

 ** _Notice:_**  
I would like to remind all Autobots that these are supposed to be letters focusing on the positive aspects of your team mates. These are not meant to mindlessly vent your frustrations. 

Now, here are the Fuzzies I have recieved this orn: 

====

Optimus Prime,

You are the best commander I have ever served under. You genuinely care about your mechs, you are not afraid to risk yourself (though you oftentimes risk yourself too much), and, most importantly, you are a commander we can all care about in return. 

You have always been this way, even when you first received the Matrix and were unsure as to your power, strength, and abilities. Prime, you are a natural leader, and I am honored to serve under you. 

====

Bumblebee,

You're very yellow. You're always happy. Too happy. It gets on my nerves. 

====

Ironhide,

If anyone knows how to use a cannon, it's you. I've always admired your explosions and I've looked up to you for a long time now. You don't appear to be afraid of anything and so I can truly relax around you since you're not jumpy like everyone else. You have no idea how good you make me feel about myself.

====

Sunstreaker,   
You are not a horrible bot. You are very shiny. Additionally your paint is very nicely matched, you can't even tell where the repair patches are. You could teach many of the mech on base about proper frame care and maintenance. 

====

Jazz,  
You're one of the coolest mechs I know. You're an officer who actually knows how to have fun (despite spending so much time with a certain walking rule book). I wanna say thanks for understanding why I do certain things and for making sure I don't go too far with those things. By the way, that party last week was just what we all needed!

====

Huffer,

Though you usually show signs of a negativity bias, you can be a lot of fun to hang out with. I enjoyed our card game the other day. We really should play again. But next time, don't just assume I'll win and hand me all of your credits before we even start. That just takes the suspense out of it. And you never know, I might actually lose! It happens. Sometimes.

====

Dear Wheeljack,

You are one of my favorite mechs on base. I feel so lucky that I get to see an explosion or three almost every day! You've made some of the most spectacular explosions I've ever seen. The really big one last month was just awesome. I didn't know that such a small invention could cause a whole mountain to shake like that! Oh, and that explosion from the fake snow machine you made last winter was so beautiful! It had so much color and sparkle. Plus, it melted those rocks into a really cool shape. Now it looks like we have art by the entrance!

I know a lot of the other mechs give you a hard time for the accidents that happen in your lab, but I love them! When they don't explode, you make some great toys for us that make our battles and missions easier. Oh, and that sound system that you made for the party was great! Maybe next time we use such a big system, we can use it outside, where nothing can fall on it. The explosion was awesome, but it did kinda end the party.

Keep up the explosions :-D

====

Again, I remind you all that these are supposed to be _positive_. Thank you to those of you who contributed, and I remind the rest of you that this is mandatory.


	3. Second Set

Thank you to Starfire201, rose0mary, and kkcliffy. You guys are awesome! :D

The senders from the fuzzies in the last chapter, in order: Prowl, Huffer, Wheeljack, Tracks, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, and Jazz. :)

Now, onto our regularly scheduled -- ahem, I mean, now, onto the second set of Fuzzies! :D

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

 _ **Notice:**_ Many of you have confronted me about these, their validity, and why, exactly, I chose these. I do belive the "why" was explained in the notice I posted last orn. Their validity has been proven by many human scientists, and proved many times over. I understand that these are _human_ scientists, and we are not human, but I have discussed this matter with all relevent personel, and all agree that the theories are simple enough and easily applied to our species as well. 

Therefore, despite your arguments, I will continue to require you to turn in your warm fuzzies. 

That covered, here are the fuzzies I recieved this orn:

====

Cliffjumper,

I'm only doing this because Prowl's a stick-aft, and he thinks this is a good idea. You're a big-mouthed fragger who doesn't know when to shut up, and that drives me insane, but you do have those big-aft guns, and you do watch our backs in battle... 

====

Skyfire, 

It has come to my attention that you have been overlooked recently. That is not right.   
You play just as important part in keeping us intact and functioning as everyone else. Your contributions, both those during battle, and those made on duty, have been noticed and appreciated.

I just want to thank you for not giving up on us, even though we have failed you more on more than one occasion.

====

Sunstreaker

I just want you to know that I really appreciate the parties you throw. You know, the ones where you bring your home-brewed high-grade?

Anyway, there is no one else on this planet who knows how to throw a proper Cybertronian party - and you manage to do it in style!

How do you do it? Always providing the best energon available - now and before the war broke out?   
Not that the high-grade is the only reason I speak to you, but the intake of high-grade on both our parts makes your presence more enjoyable.

====

Hound, 

You're a good bot, you know. You were one of the first to treat Mirage like a normal mech, not like a former noble and not like a Special Ops bot. Just a mech. You earned my respect the day you first came up to him with your cube and asked to sit down, and have kept it since. :)

====

Ironhide,

You Ironhide strong warrior. You not weak like other pitiful Autobots. Me a-ninny-mous admire you Ironhide's cannons. You Ironhide blast big holes in Decepticon weapons. Make them wimpy Decepticons run away.

====

Red Alert,

You do an admirable job protecting us all from would-be intruders. You exceed all expectations I previously held for Security Directors. I enjoy spending quiet time playing strategy games with you while avoiding the more active members of the crew. Thanks to you, I feel quite secure while I am in the base. I'm sure you will continue to impress us all with your ability to detect even the smallest of trespassers.  
Thank you.

====

Sideswipe,

You're an idiot, Sides. And I mean that in the best way possible. You make a fool of yourself so other people can laugh – they don't realize you're doing it, but... You're our joker, our comedic relief. We'd be lost without you. 

(And you know it, too, slagger.)


	4. Third Set

Thanks to Wildwhisker, Starfire201, kkcliffy, and Yoru Hana 1 for these Fuzzies!

The writers of the Fuzzies in the last chapter, in order: Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime, Trailbreaker, Jazz, Grimlock, Prowl, Sideswipe. Thanks to all who guessed, and to everyone else, good luck with this set! :D

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**_Notice:_ **

Thank you to everyone who had dutifully turned in their Fuzzies. I once again remind the rest of you that this is mandatory. 

On another note, all vulgar or inappropriate content will be censored. 

====

Hound,

I’m so glad you liked that photo I sent you a couple days ago! You know, you're one of the only other bots who understand me. How solitude isn't actually always a curse, how sometimes it's just fun to go out and be on your own and discover things that can be just _yours_. 

I appreciate that you understand me, and can share in that with me. So thanks for being there and for understanding. 

====

Ratchet,

Thank you for always being there for me when I'd have my… uh… accidents. I know it's not easy to put me back together, but it's nice that you're always there, even when I'm attacked by a wrench and given a long speech about how I'm one lucky fragger. I know you do it because you care about us and before you protest; we all know the truth. It's ok. You're the best medic and friend anyone could ever ask for.

====

 

Hoist

I appreciate your assistance with Tracks the other day. You have a very good pitching arm.

====

Skyfire,

I hope you are enjoying your time on Earth with the other Autobots. I was very happy when I heard that another space capable mech was found on Earth and had joined us. I enjoy your company when we go on missions together. It's so nice to know that there is another Autobot who understands the loneliness of outer space. Thank you for your company and friendship.

====

Hey, Wheeljack!

Thanks for helping us build that giant sound system for the party last week. I think Prowl said that it was the loudest music he's ever heard even though Jazz drags him to concerts all the time! It's too bad about the cave in it caused. And that it exploded after that boulder landed on the power source. But thanks anyway, my main mech!

====

Optimus Prime,

If me didn't have him Grimlock for a leader, me would follow you. Me know him Grimlock think emotions not make you good leader, strength does, but me know that when you Prime stopped them minibots from making "How dumb is a Dinobot" jokes last week me heard you. Me was very grateful. Made me happy Dinobots work as team under you Prime.

====

Prowl,

For a long time, nobody saw it. They didn't see how determined to win, you are. They didn't see how determined you were to do so while keeping the most people alive as you could. They never saw how much it hurt when they called you “drone” or “tight-aft.” And you never said anything, 'cause you cared. 

But some of us did see, and most of us see it now. You're still a walking rule-book, Prowl, but... We can see it's 'cause you care. How awesome you are...

I just wanna thank you for being the best friend and bondmate a mech could ask for. I know that's sorta giving me away, but I don't care, and I don't think you'll be mad.

But Primus, just thinking about how hot you look when you get mad makes me wanna -

*The rest of this message has been censored due to inappropriate content.*


	5. Fourth Set

Last fuzzies: Cosmos, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Cosmos, Blaster, Swoop, Jazz

Thank you to Wildwhisker, Yoru Hana 1, Starfire201, and kkcliffy for these fluffies! 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Sunstreaker,

Everyone says you're narcissistic. Everyone says that one day you'll snap and kill us all in your recharge. But they're wrong. They don't know that you're the more stable one. They don’t know that you're the stronger one. Or maybe they know that, but they only think that it means you're physically stronger. 

But, see, they don't get it. They should. They really should. You're such a good person when you're given a chance. More people should give you a chance. 

…........

Optimus Prime,

You're really tall. Does it make it easier for you to find individuals in a  
crowd or do you get worried that you'll step on a minibot? I know I can find  
you with great ease because you stick out really well, especially with your  
paint job. I like how calming it is to talk to you and be in your presence.  
When everyone is busy and I feel alone, I come to you because you have the  
best hugs!

….......

Prowl,

I understand that this is supposed to make matters better, but I didn't actually think that you'd go through with this slagging, stupid stunt. It's a fragging waste of my time and yours. I have just as large of a workload as you do and there's no need to make it even larger. You better be getting more sleep or else you're going to pass out again and I'm not going to haul your sorry aft to the medbay in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping. That being said, good job on refueling properly. I greatly appreciate it when you show up on time to your appointments. However, you need to keep in mind that just because you're _not_ dying doesn't mean that you're functioning within acceptable parameters.

….......

Grimlock,

You Grimock good strong Dinobot leader. Even when you Grimlock make stupid decisions you Grimlock trying to do what is best for us Dinobots. Me proud me have leader like you Grimlock.

….....

Red Alert,

You do real BAM! good and you shouldn't let the words of others, make you ZOWIE! forget about those that care for you! Just BLAMMO! push on though! 

….....

Ratchet

Hey Ratchet, I just wanted to thank you for doing such a good job of repairing us when we need it. I know it's got to be very annoying for you to have to deal with all of it with no thanks from anyone. If it helps, I don't think you're as much of a grouch as Tracks says you are. You have to put up with 'Cons and damage caused by pranks and all that, and I know Sideswipe didn't mean it when he said you're out to kill us all in our recharge. Of course, I think that was only because of your threat to reformat him into a femme for his involvement in the honey incident. He didn't mean for you to get covered in it. He was trying to get Prowl and Chip distracted him from coming in. By the way, what does "chain reaction explosion" mean? I heard Wheeljack saying that his next experiment might cause one...

…......

Grapple,

I just want to tell you how wonderful I thought your latest building was before it got destroyed in the battle. In fact, I was admiring it so much, I didn't see Devastator's foot and ran right into him! Sorry for tripping him and making him fall on the tower, by the way.

Anyway, I really hope your next work manages not to get destroyed!


	6. Fifth Set

Thank you to Wildwhisker, Yoru Hana 1, rose0mary, and kkcliffy for these Fluffies!

 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Cosmos,

I wanted to let you know that you haven't been forgotten even though you're usually so far away. Boredom isn't an easy thing to deal with; I've had my fair share, though I admire how well you deal with it. The crop circles and moving cows around is ingenious. It keeps both people and bots alike occupied with trying to figure out what's going on, thus removing their boredom as well. Oh and by the way, Smokescreen set up a bet on where the next crop circle will be. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Prowl,

I like how you have a plan for everything. It's like that one time when we found Cliffjumper stuck in the air vents and since we couldn't get him out, you had Wheeljack use this stuff that he had in his lab for the a week prior and ta da, Cliffjumper was out. Did you ever find out how he got in there in the first place? I heard it was a dare. Do you think it was a dare? What was the weirdest dare that you've ever been given? I'm not sure what mine was though I remember this one time where I had to throw a snowball at this tree and it started a chain reaction that resulted in us all being covered with snow. It was really cold. Why does this planet get cold? How do plants cope to the cold? Shouldn't they be covered in fur like animals do or what if they migrated? Though I think Hound said something about them hibernating, but if they hibernate, then doesn't that mean that they have a mind? Are tree huggers those that can talk to trees? I want to talk to trees!

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Sunstreaker,

You Sunstreaker strong, even if too concerned with shiny aft. Bring seekers to ground in big crash. Stomp them Deceptiocons real good. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Red Alert,

Even though you don't show it much, those of us who know you well can tell just how much you care for all of us. Those rare times you refuel in public, you just watch everyone with a little smile behind your cube that make it obvious how much we mean to you. Don't forget there are those of us outside of the security hub that love you as much in return.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Skyfire,

I know that most of the time your value as a scientist seems somewhat unappreciated in favor of the usage of your alt mode. I would like you to know I find your expertise in xenobiology and the organic biosphere to be of immeasurable help on this planet. I have also often admired your kindness and genial personality, even finding myself seeking you out when I have the desire for companionship. Please do not under value the impact your presence has had upon your surrounding Cybertronians, and upon their sparks and processing cortexes.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Red Alert,

You do real BAM! good and you shouldn't let the words of others, make you ZOWIE! forget about those that care for you! Just BLAMMO! push on though! 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Prowl

What do you mean by this? Have you any idea how easily the Decepticons can hack into our computer systems? What is to stop them from pretending to be Autobots in order to lull us into a false sense of security by sending us compliments about ourselves? 

Wait, this is a plot, isn't it? You're secretly a Decepticon...I KNEW IT!

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Trailbreaker

Your dedication in battle is awesome, but it's not as outstanding as your dedication in doing your best to ensure no one's harmed on your watch.

I can't count the number of times you've saved me personally, or even begin to list the number of times you've helped save all of us. But I can thank you deeply from the bottom of my spark for putting your life at risk so that others can continue the good fight.

Keep up the good work, my mech!

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tracks,

You have good taste in wax. At least SOMEONE else on this crew knows how to take care of himself. I guess your paint job isn't that bad. It's still not as good as mine, but that would be impossible.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Prowl,

I guess you're pretty fair when you punish mechs for breaking the rules and stuff. I'd rather not be punished at all, but I usually haven't been treated fairly before joining this team. Thanks for that. And for trying to keep us safe on the battlefield. 

P.S. I've got your back if anyone starts teasing you about glitching or being a workaholic. ;)

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Fireflight,

Although you have often injured yourself and others while becoming distracted by various items during battle, I do appreciate your eye for detail. You notice things that others tend to miss. Much of what you've found during your flights has been quite useful indeed. Without the data that you sent me, we would not have known to investigate that mine where we caught Megatron working on his latest scheme and we would not have been able to stop it before he caused any destruction. I know you are often teased about how easily distracted you can become, but please know that you are greatly appreciated.


	7. Sixth Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there to all. This is Skywinder (Starfire 201 on fanfiction.net) speaking. Due to a lot of things going on, Exactlywhat has turned over the reins to me for this story. For those of you who were interested (either new or old posters) in taking part, just drop me a line here or at FFnet if you have an account. I'll send the link for the open slots at that time. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, here is what we have for this chapter. Kind of a small one, due to me not having the Fuzzies that were done just prior to Exactly's leaving.
> 
> Thank you to Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1) for taking part in it for this chapter. She and I provided the Fuzzies for this one.

* * *

_**Notice:**_ Good job on improving your grammar. Please remember that these are supposed to be positive Fuzzies. Notes in the style of "You are an aft, but…" do not capture the spirit of this project. Still, please continue trying.

* * *

Red Alert,

Sometimes when you get it into your CPU, you can be a really glitched-up mech. As annoying as that can be, I can kind of understand, since I was so glitched-up before I got my special personality circuit. But it’s not like I’m here to talk about that. You do a good job making sure nothing happens that’ll hurt us, that’s what I’m saying.

* * *

Wheeljack

It was very good of you to offer me your help the other day in the lab. However, next time, please don't use a bunsen burner so close to the sample of manganese heptoxide. I would like to keep my wings on my back.

* * *

Optimus,

What can I say about you that hasn’t already been said? I don’t really want to lather it on, but I hope I show how much I respect you when I make time just for you. I also keep my mouth shut about how much of a silly fragger you can be sometimes, getting yourself slagged the way you do. I know it’s necessary but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Especially since I’m the one repairing it.

(And Prowl, you’d better not waltz in telling me that I gave myself away; I’m not fraggin’ _blind_ , okay?)

* * *

Optimus Prime

It has been good of you to take me in and help me as I've learned how to deal with this strange new world I find myself part of. Your counsel has been a great help.

* * *

Hound,

This is kinda, well, long overdue. You’ve been making everything better since we met! Whenever I have a down day because I missed out on something, because I wasn’t fast enough, you just find me somehow and sit with me. It doesn’t matter to you if you miss out on it too cos you do it for me.

I remember one time I put up a field to keep you out and you just sat there on the other side and made conversation till I pulled it down. I never told you how much that meant to me. Now’s my chance and I’m not missing it.

* * *

Huffer,

I’m going to be blunt, since our kind doesn’t prefer getting very deep into the chatter, much less the mushy stuff. You’re pessimistic and hate almost everything—except me. I think I met you and took you as my One right when we both needed to complain and take it out on something. Sorry you still feel that way. Let me know if anyone gives you more grief than usual, little buddy. I’ll talk with ’em about it. You know what I mean by “talk”.

* * *

Warpath,

Your sound effect programming is irritating, but for a Minibot, you have a very effective way of slagging Decepticons. The only problem is that your paintjob suffers for it. That alone makes the worth pretty much rendered null, except it keeps some of the Cons away from _my_ paintjob and that’s what really counts for me.

* * *

Perceptor

Sorry for thinking that scientists aren't good for much. You're okay for an egghead.

* * *

Swoop

Thank you for sitting down with me that night after I was released from the Medbay following the attack on me by the Coneheads. The company was very appreciated, even if it didn't seem like I wanted any. Also, thank you for telling me what you did. It gave me a lot to think about and has helped me come to terms with earlier events.

* * *

Answer to Fuzzy for Optimus:

Considering that everyone but two writers have given themselves away so far, I do consider it a success if they do not add their designations.

Answer to Fuzzy for Perceptor:

Egghead is an illogical word. But I was assured that it exists, which is the only reason I didn't censor it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd...That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. This will be posted as Warm Fuzzies 2 under my FFnet account as soon as I have a chance to get it up.


	8. Seventh Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cacaphonia & Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1) wrote the Fuzzies for this chapter. Thanks again, you guys!
> 
> Characters who wrote the Fuzzies in previous chapter: Gears, Skyfire, Ratchet, Skyfire, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Sunstreaker, Brawn and Skyfire.
> 
> Yeah, I know Skyfire's there 3 times and Brawn twice, but it was all I had besides Im_The_Doctor's submissions.

* * *

_**Notice:**_ I only change notes if necessary due to abusive speech. I am not your proofreader nor your sub-editor, no matter what you think, thanks to me accepting all of your sub-standard reports. Which I only do because of time constraints and a limit of my patience. If you want something to not be included, tell me personally or  do not include it.

* * *

Cliffjumper

It is truly a shame that we are not allowed to compliment the same comrade twice. Such an allowance would have postponed the writing of this particular note indefinitely. However, our renowned second in command was adamant that every mech on base should receive their own "warm fuzzy", which leads us all to experience this piece of writing. Therefore, I will try to emphasize all of your virtues to the best of my ability.

First of all, I find it fascinating how you see yourself as the most loyal follower of the Autobot cause. Your enthusiasm ought to be an inspiration to us all.

Secondly, you are painted in one of the most lovely shades of red I have witnessed on an Autobot's plating. It suits your fiery personality remarkably well and serves as fair warning to our other teammates.

Last, but not least, your sheer presence is enough to fill any room that you enter. I suppose having a strong vocalizer and colorful vocabulary is a must for any member of the minibot society who strives to achieve recognition in this world. I admire the fact that you never allow your small stature to bring you down. Instead, you have become formidable in other aspects. Such as decibels.

(I apologize in advance, Prowl, but I have tried my best. You can no longer berate me for skipping teammates from the list. Also, please be kind enough to erase this note before posting my message. It has come to my attention that you often fail to do so, which places many of us in unnecessarily awkward situations.)

* * *

Snarl:

You’re a good addition to the force. Sure, you’re not much of a thinker, but neither am I. You like fightin’ just as much as I do, if not more, and you’re good at it. Maybe you should try gettin’ to know the mechs who fight with you instead of being a loner. There’re tons of mechs who’d probably like to brainstorm new ways to turn Cons to scrap!

* * *

Hey, Blaster! :-D

You probably guessed who this by the smiley face, but that just means you’ll appreciate this even more! Much as I love Earth’s music through my own speakers, I can’t help but think you jam it better. (You know I don’t say that to just anyone!!) Not just that, but I feel like you’re a kindred spirit. It’s loads of fun when we can speak in dance lingo or through song lyrics and no one gets it but us! 

I know sometimes you feel bad or don’t know why some Bots say you’re too loud and boisterous. Whenever that happens, just know that I’ll be over in the corner, hip-hopping away to what you play!

* * *

Perceptor,

I just want to thank you for not giving up on my “type” of science, as you put it. You still let me help out with a lot of your experiments, despite my tendency for “impromptu lightshows”. I’m also really glad when you visit me in the med bay afterward. It’s nice having someone other than Ratchet to talk to sometimes, since he’s usually grinding my gears about slagging myself up.

* * *

Cosmos,

I know we ask a lot of you and I’ve heard how lonely you get sometimes. I hope you get some comfort from the fact that a lot of us watch the skies for you when you’re gone. You’re very helpful and important to us. I appreciate how loyal you are to your friends, much less the cause itself.

Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you to return the many favors I owe you.

* * *

Beachcomber,

I really enjoyed the hike we took yesterday; thank you so much for showing me that waterfall! That was my favorite part and I’ve already displayed the pictures I took in my room. 

What I like about you is that you take the time to slow down, breathe, and love what’s around you. You don’t rush past it like some mechs do and, as quiet as you usually are, you open up quite a bit when someone wants to share nature with you. I really enjoy your company.

* * *

Reply to Fuzzy for Cliffjumper:

You did very well. If this were rated, I would say it is probably the best out of everyone so far.

Reply to Fuzzy for Blaster:

Please look up 'Disorderly Conduct' – File #235-Noise, subsection "music". As a common sense rule: If it is night shift and I can hear your music in my office, it is too loud.

Reply to Fuzzy for Cosmos:

This is the second time I am reading that you are not doing well psychologically. If this is growing worse, please inform your superiors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come soon. And happy holidays to you all.


	9. Eighth Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post of this story for 2016. Hope you all enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Authors for this chapter: Cacaphonia, myself & Lady Anatar
> 
> Autobots who wrote Fuzzies last chapter: Mirage, Ironhide, Jazz, Wheeljack, Optimus & Hound

* * *

**_Notice:_** For lack of motivation, Optimus Prime has agreed that the one who contributes the most to this project will get to try out a human notion called "holiday" as a reward. One fuzzy is one contribution. Yes, I keep a tally. No, other contributions do not count. No, you can't bribe others.

* * *

Prowl

Mech, you must have the patience of a saint. I don't know how you do it. In your place I'd have gone feral by now, but you still manage to make a unit out this madhouse. Hats off to that.

And thanks for putting up with the two of us when no other officer wanted us on their team. We really appreciate it, even if it isn't very obvious at times. Whenever there's a conflict you always hear everyone out and your punishments are always fair. We get that and respect it. Out of all the COs we've had so far, you have the shortest stick in the... Erm, nevermind, you get the point.

Alright, enough with the mush. Next thing you know, everyone's gonna start wishing each-other merry-fucking-Christmas and slag. For how long do we need to write these letters, anyway? I'm running out of mechs that I can compliment with a straight face. Come on, boss, give us a deadline or something!

* * *

Skyfire

Glad I could be of help to you Skyfire. Hope that one day you find peace also. You Skyfire good mech.

* * *

Smokescreen

You're a cool guy to hang out with, Smokes. You're always in the know of all the fun stuff going on on base. I look forward to having a cube with you at the end of each mission and catching up on what I've missed out on while being away. And poker nights at your place are totally rad, mech. When you and the Praxian bro-club get together, I really start to worry for my credits. 

Next time you should watch out for Prowler, though. He cheats. ; )

* * *

Skyfire:

You always arrive in time to evacuate us, and you never complain; not even when you get scut work. I highly appreciate how you're always willing to help out, no matter who; even disregarding factions if that's the Right Thing To Do.

* * *

Skyfire:

Hey! I'm glad you're one of us. You never judge certain people when they act crazy or unusual or Ratchet rants about them for the three billionth time. Not to mention, you're one of the few people who can make the Aerialbots act like civilized almost-adults instead of the mentally-stunted, ragged upon, fighting machines that practically everyone else treats them as.

P.S. Thanks for letting us use you to practice Jet Judo. That is so much fun!

* * *

Sideswipe

Wherever there's a group of mechs laughing, you're always right in the middle of it, telling dirty jokes and teasing and stuff. You feel like a warm and colorful person. It's more of an abstract feeling, I'm not sure I'm explaining it very well, but it's abstract in a good way, like you carry the fun with you everywhere you go and I think this makes you a nice person, even if you sometimes prank a lot and have trouble following rules. You following rules is much like making an order at an energon bar, you're all like: "I'm bored, Sunny, let's order something exciting! Let's see what we can afford here... I'd like some destruction of public property with a side dish of physical assault of a fellow comrade, please. Oh, and let's spice it up with offence to a commanding officer." And the waiter is all like: "That would be two and a half days of brig time, sir." And then you say: "Great! That still leaves us with a day and a half until Thursday, so we can get to that heavy metal concert all the way in California!" XD No one knows the rules better than you, Sides.

* * *

Reply to Fuzzy for me:

There is a reason I do need a new desk every fifth decaorn.

Reply to Fuzzy for Smokescreen:

I do not cheat. It is not necessary.

Reply to Fuzzy for Skyfire:

Jet judo is a highly dangerous combat form and not recommended to be used. Ever.

Reply to Fuzzy for Sideswipe:

I know the rules better. I wrote them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know there are 3 to Skyfire in there. Not paying attention when I did my selections this time. Next chapter will have a little more variety, I promise.


	10. Ninth set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors for this chapter: Cacaphonia, myself, silberstreif & Lady Anatar
> 
> Autobots who wrote Fuzzies last chapter: Sunstreaker, Swoop, Jazz, Mirage, Sideswipe & Bluestreak

* * *

_**Notice:**_ To those who complained regarding the continuance of these Fuzzies, they are expected to continue for the foreseeable future, as there has been an obvious uptick in morale since the project began. However, I continue to request that you make more of an effort to not reveal your identities to your recipients. That is all.

Here are the Fuzzies I have received in the past orn:

* * *

First Aid

When it's night shift at the medibay  
and you putter around quietly,  
thinking your patients sound asleep,  
you hum that silly little tune...

It's soothing...

* * *

Ratchet

You very patient mech to be training me to follow your footsteps. Thank you very much. You don't treat me like I'm stupid and that is appreciated.

* * *

Hey, Ratchet,

Thanks for always fixing us up, no matter what we do. I always appreciate it. Besides, you don't his us with your wrench that often. Only the Twins or when we really deserve it.

Thanks, man.

* * *

Silverbolt:

You Silverbolt good leader. You Silverbolt need more confidence, and you Silverbolt need to stand up for your selves and your teammates, but you very good. You're always nice everyone, even if they've been mean to your brothers. Good job.

* * *

Cliffjumper:

You're loud, rude, and always making people mad at you, but we love you anyways. I always feel more secure when your cannons are at my back. When we're fighting, I'm always impressed at how many 'Cons you manage to slag.

* * *

Bumblebee,

I know you. I see more than everyone else and yes, I know you. You like to smile and to laugh and you fool everyone that you are this thoughtless, yellow, unimportant soldier. I know better. You are intelligent, and you are always where you are needed. You are what is needed. There are many secrets on this ship, but you can be trusted with them. At least, with some of them. Don’t abuse that trust!

* * *

_**Notice 2:**_ While length has no requirement, I do want to remind the mechs that more words means more appreciation. I do explain my tactical plans to you as well in more than three sentences.

Reply to 2nd Fuzzy for Ratchet: This is still no reason to increase the wrench throwing, Ratchet. And no, your amateur statistics about improved health are not 'reason enough'.

Reply to Fuzzy for Cliffjumper: Your ratio between battle employment and disabled enemy soldier is indeed among the top within the army. Sometimes the bigger gun is the better gun and your new 'Rambo' style is indeed very effective. I recommend an educational video for the forces across the galaxy.


	11. Tenth Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors of Fuzzies for this chapter: Cacaphonia, silberstreif, Lady Anatar, myself & Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)
> 
> Autobots who wrote the Fuzzies in the previous chapter: Sunstreaker, Swoop, Beachcomber, Grimlock, Windcharger & Red Alert
> 
> Also, we have added Notices and other observations by Prowl to chapters 7-10, thanks to a suggestion by Cacaphonia and worked on by silberstreif. I invite you all to re-read those chapters to see what Prowl has to say. Silberstreif will be doing those notices from here on out. ^_^
> 
> * * *

_**Notice:**_ I would like to remind everyone that this board is for the publication of the fuzzies and not for party announcements nor complaints about noise, wet floors and unfair shifts. Neither is it supposed to be pink, no matter if that colour is /fabulous/ or not. Orange is the only approved colour, complaints are to be taken up with Prime.

* * *

Sunstreaker

Discussing topics of art with you is always a joy, Sunstreaker. It is through mechs like you that a piece of Cybertron's culture continues to live on, even during the times of war. As a sincere admirer and frequent commissioner of your paintings, it grieves my spark that most of your works were lost in time.

However, I've found one good side to the war. It allowed me to finally meet that elusive young artist, who signs his works with the mysterious pseudonym "Solar Eclipse" and never bothers to show up to his own art exhibits. Much to the hysterics of all those posh art critiques, I might add. They loved you, they hated you, yet you always left them craving for something more.

Perhaps I should have told you all of this in person, but there's nothing like a bit of writing to help gather one's thoughts. And knowing you, I believe you'd prefer to hear it in such a way. I urge you to keep your search for beauty and perfection in this world. Never let anything or anyone keep you away from what you are meant to be.

Wish you the best of fortune.  
I am sure you have already guessed who I am.

* * *

Prime,

I guess it isn’t always easy with this insane group you call soldiers, not that we two help things, I know. Anyway your patience is admirable. In your position, I would have slaughtered everyone at least thrice during the last vorn. But, don’t take this the wrong way, your white really needs to be polished with a softer cloth. It’s supposed to be gleaming. But I suppose you do an acceptable job with your red.

* * *

Cosmos,

I just wanted to tell you, that despite what you believe we do not forget that you are out there. If you have the time, come to one of our parties, you are always welcome. Or just com me, you know? Even if I may be a bit slow next to you in everything, I enjoy our talks. I just hope you enjoy my jokes too. You wouldn’t laugh if you wouldn’t, right?

I hope that one orn the Ark will fly through the stars again, and next to it you. Then we can see each other more often and I can fly with you again. Without the force field, your flights through the asteroid clouds are far too dangerous, and you know it.

Anyway, stay safe and sound out there.

* * *

Hello Rewind,

I guess it can’t be easy to be a cassette. Not that there is anything wrong being a cassette, of course. In fact, from a physical point, you are a marvellous creation, able to fit so much into such a small frame! And your databanks are simply astonishing. You know so much and are nice enough to share it in ways everyone can understand. I really hadn’t known before that there are different kinds of volcanos or that humans have so many different hairbrushes! Thanks for educating all of us!

* * *

Hey, Doc:

I just wanted to thank you for every time you’ve gotten me back on my feet after I burn out on energy too quickly. I know I’m not much of an obedient patient since I do it a lot, but I’ve been working on keeping track of my magnetic output so I don’t end up in the med bay so often. I do like the dielectric oil you give me afterwards, though, so that’s a plus!

* * *

Ratchet

I wished to thank you for that wonderful touch-up job you did for me the other day. It's not often I allow anyone to paint my chassis. I trust you enjoyed the honor.

* * *

Grapple,

You plan out and _occasionally_ construct pretty nice buildings, but they’re just not as sturdy as a Minibot’s. Maybe if you were smart and took some advice from us, your structures wouldn’t get flattened so often.


End file.
